Ardiendo
by EliACa
Summary: Songfic participante en los Challenges The Mentalist 2013. "Jane la observaba aún sentado en el sofá, sentía un profundo vacío en su cuerpo, explicable por el hecho de haberla tenido segundos atrás entre sus brazos, sólo suya por unos instantes".


**Disclaimer: **Yo sólo me he aprovechado de la genial idea y personajes de Bruno, para dejar volar mi imaginación.

**A/N: **Historia participante de los Challenges The Mentalist 2013; específicamente en el reto SongFic.

* * *

**Ardiendo**

Jane se ha encerrado una vez más en su maldito ático, ha echado cerrojo entre él y el resto del mundo. Entre él y ella. No es una metáfora, literalmente le ha puesto un candado a la vieja puerta de madera y se ha confinado en las cuatro paredes de aquel rincón del CBI. Admite que una de las cosas que le gustan de él, es el hecho de que sea reservado y dominante; pero esa situación ya estaba rayando en lo ridículo.

Siente que ha sido una eternidad, cuando en realidad solo han pasado 5 días desde que lo vio por última vez, por lo que su mente con total alevosía, se ha encargado de atormentarla sin cesar: "Algún día Jane lo dejará, y cuando lo haga estarás sola"; recuerda una y otra vez las palabras de Haffner, una parte de sí, se atreve a pensar que eso no ocurrirá, algo le dice que el destino de su consultor y el suyo permanecerán unidos para bien o para mal. Sin embargo, no puede dejar de escuchar aquella voz interna, que le dice que tarde o temprano, Jane continuará su camino en solitario.

"Irás a los escenarios en medio de la nada y de madrugada para que Rigsby te diga qué clase de tragedia te ha tocado develar"; así habían sido sus últimos días, vacíos y grises; si tuviese que elegir una palabra para describirlos, esa sería "desazón", es justo como sienten las horas sin Jane. Lo cierto es que lo extraña más de lo que quisiera. Un suspiro de frustración brota de sus labios, entonces se enoja con ella misma, y con su imposibilidad de tomar control sobre sus sentimientos.

Mira el reloj que está sobre su mesa de noche, las 2 y cuarto de la mañana y ella sigue debatiendo una batalla en contra de sus ansiedades.

"¿Es eso lo que quieres? Porque creo que mereces más". Recuerda de nuevo a Haffner con su psicología barata que le está carcomiendo el cerebro. Toma su celular y lee, otra vez, el mensaje de texto que le había llegado unas horas atrás. Debería aprovechar esa oportunidad y hacer algo ante la inmensa tristeza y soledad que le invaden gracias a Patrick Jane.

_They tell you where you need to go_

_They tell you when you'll need to leave_

_They tell you what you need to know_

_They tell you who you need to be_

Han pasado tres semanas. Jane salió de su encierro voluntario. John el Rojo volvió a atacar; en consecuencia, todos los avances que el consultor pudo obtener durante el último año, para lograr una ventaja sobre el asesino en serie, se fueron por un caño. Las piezas estaban puestas sobre el tablero, y Jane estaba en jaque, él necesitaba encontrar a su enemigo de entre 7 sospechosos o habría más muertes.

Mira desde su auto una de las ventanas del segundo piso del conjunto de apartamentos. La luz encendida le indica que ella está en casa. Duda por unos momentos en bajarse, pero le había prometido no dejarla fuera de sus búsquedas. Tenía una nueva conexión y necesitaba ponerla al día, era sábado por la noche, así que no podía esperar hasta el lunes. Llega hasta la puerta de su departamento, toca el timbre y espera.

- ¡Jane! –Dice ella sorprendida al ver al rubio en el portal de su casa-.

Al consultor le cuesta reaccionar ante la imagen que tiene frente a sus ojos. Lisbon está exquisitamente elegante esa noche. Viste un traje negro a la altura de las rodillas, tiene un provocativo escote; su cabello suelto ondulado brilla como nunca y lleva un ligero maquillaje que resalta aún más su belleza.

- ¡Lisbon! Yo, yo… -tartamudea un poco-, perdona debí avisar, es obvio que no es un buen momento –sin esperar respuesta se gira y se dispone a marcharse-.

- ¡Espera! –Él voltea y la mira sin poder evitar que sus ojos divaguen por todo su cuerpo. Lisbon se hace a un lado y abre por completo la puerta-. Adelante, aún tengo tiempo; si has venido hasta aquí, debe ser importante.

Jane entra al departamento y al pasar por su lado, percibe la fragancia de su perfume con toque a canela y pequeñas notas florales; aspira con descaro y se le queda viendo con una pequeña sonrisa entre los labios.

- ¿Qué? –Pregunta ella al ver su reacción-.

- Tu perfume es tipo oriental –Lisbon pone sus ojos en blanco-.

- ¿Y? –Pregunta encogiendo sus hombros, esperando a que el consultor explique el dato inútil del día-.

- Las fragancias orientales se caracterizan por ser apasionadas y sensuales –hace una breve pausa-, interesante elección para una cita de sábado por la noche.

Lisbon sonríe maliciosamente, atraviesa el salón rumbo a los sofás.

- ¿A qué debo tu visita Jane? –Ignora su comentario, sabe a dónde quiere llegar con todo ello-.

- Sólo quería saludarte.

- Mientes –le responde de inmediato mientras se sienta en la mesa de centro, frente a uno de los sillones. Intenta escoger de un alhajero de joyas, qué usar esa noche-.

- Antes me ofrecías algo de tomar.

- No espero que te pongas cómodo –agregó ella mientras alzaba sus cejas. Jane le sonrió-.

Él se dirigió a la cocina, sacó de uno de los estantes superiores dos vasos de vidrio, luego abrió una de las gavetas y tomó una botella de whisky medio llena. Era fascinante verlo moverse por el lugar, como si se tratase de su residencia. Se acercó hasta donde Lisbon, puso ambos vasos en la mesa, al lado de donde ella estaba sentada; se sentó en el sofá quedando frente a la agente y empezó a servir en uno de los vasos. Lisbon al verlo, apartó el otro envase lejos del alcance de Jane.

- Yo no, gracias.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa, mientras postraba en ella una mirada penetrante que siempre lograba desbaratarla. Lisbon maldijo mentalmente.

- Sólo será una copa. Ese vestido merece un brindis.

- He dicho que no –respondió con carácter-, tengo una cita y no pienso llegar a ella con aliento a alcohol.

- Vale –comentó mientras recargaba su espalda en el sillón-, dime, ¿quién es el afortunado?

- No lo conoces –dijo mientras se ponía un par de aretes-. Y no pienso hablar de él contigo.

- ¿Por qué tan a la defensiva Lisbon? No tiene nada de malo hablar de ello.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa.

- Contigo sí. No quiero que te entrometas. Tienes la molesta costumbre de poner etiquetas a mis pretendientes, y de juzgar sobre qué tan adecuados o no son para mí.

- Me preocupo por tu bienestar –respondió mientras ponía un puchero en su rostro-.

- Gracias, pero bien sabes que puedo cuidarme sola –replicó mientras intentaba abrocharse una pulsera sin éxito-.

Jane al ver sus intentos fallidos, le quitó la pulsera y se dispuso a ponérsela. El pulso de ella se disparó con tan solo los pequeños roces de sus manos. Era inevitable que su cuerpo respondiera ante su cercanía. Odiaba que él tuviese ese efecto en ella, sobre todo porque sabía que Jane leería con facilidad sus reacciones: su respiración agitada, su piel de gallina y probablemente sus pupilas dilatadas. Lo curioso era que podría jurar que a él le estaba ocurriendo exactamente lo mismo.

- Dime, ¿a qué has venido? –Le preguntó con suavidad-.

Jane terminó con su pulsera, pero quedó sosteniendo su muñeca, mientras con su otra mano tomaba un trago de su bebida, todo sin dejar de mirarla.

- Dijiste que querías estar al tanto de mis hallazgos sobre John el Rojo.

- Así es, ¿qué has encontrado? –Dijo con expectativa-.

- Debo ir a Portland.

- ¡Qué!

- Es la ciudad natal de Kirkland y donde vivió antes de mudarse a California.

- Jane –respondió ella en medio de un suspiro-, no encontrarás nada que John el Rojo no haya previsto, ¿lo sabes, no?

- Él y Alexa han sostenido una extraña relación desde hace tiempo –Lisbon lo miró con el ceño fruncido, Jane soltó su brazo y se apresuró a explicarle-, hablé con Darcy, me confirmó que los ha visto en varias ocasiones.

- Él es un agente de Seguridad Nacional, ella del FBI, es normal que se hayan reunido.

- John el Rojo tiene un cómplice en el FBI; es una posibilidad, debo seguir la investigación por algún lado; no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

Lisbon podía ver los signos de desespero en su rostro y en su discurso, daría todo por quitarle la carga que lleva día a día consigo. Él no sólo se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido por su familia, sino que ahora, también podía ver que estaba lidiando con esas muertes anunciadas que ni siquiera habían ocurrido.

- Sabes que haga lo que haga John el Rojo, no es tu responsabilidad, ¿lo sabes no?

Él giró su rostro evitando su mirada. Apretó la mandíbula y calló.

- Que todo es culpa de él mismo y de su mente enferma. De nadie más.

Ella al ver que él seguía enmudecido, posó una de sus manos en su mejilla y con suavidad giró su rostro, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran.

- No pierdas el piso. Pensemos bien los siguientes pasos con respecto a las nuevas pistas que tienes de Kirkland.

- Debo terminar con todo esto –le dijo en casi un suspiro, mientras unía su mano a la de ella, que aún estaba en su rostro. La tomó y la bajó hasta su pecho-. Necesito que termine.

Si había algo que afectaba a Lisbon, era ver a Jane sobrecogido; ese sentimiento que él a toda costa intentaba ocultar, pero que ella sabía que estaba allí latente todo el tiempo, que se encubría debajo de su piel y que afloraba muy de vez en cuando.

No supo en qué momento pasó, pero lo próximo que sintió fue la otra mano de Jane en su nunca, impulsándola hacia su cuerpo. Él comenzó a besarla, se apoderó de sus labios, de su boca y de su lengua sin permisos; Lisbon intuitivamente intentó alejarse, pero Jane la acercó más hacia él, por lo que Lisbon apoyó ambas manos en sus piernas y apretó los muslos del consultor, buscando equilibrio porque a esas alturas, ella ya correspondía al beso con intensidad.

_But everything inside you knows_

_There's more than what you've heard_

_There's so much more than empty conversations_

_Filled with empty words_

_And you're on fire_

_When He's near you_

_You're on fire_

_When He speaks_

_You're on fire_

_Burning at these mysteries_

El timbre del departamento sonó por lo que muy a pesar de ambos, tuvieron que interrumpir el beso; sin embargo, se quedaron cerca con los rostros unidos inhalando el aliento del otro. Tenían los ojos cerrados, pero percibían perfectamente sus reacciones: la respiración entrecortada, los pechos agitados, el pequeño temblor recorriendo sus cuerpos, el sudor frío postrado en sus espaldas. Jane acarició con suavidad su cuello que latía a flor de piel sobre su mano, sin abrir los ojos, empezó a besar la comisura de su boca y a capturar suavemente sus labios entre los suyos.

El timbre volvió a sonar y para Lisbon fue como una alerta a su cordura; se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la salida sin decir una palabra. Tomó su abrigo, se lo puso, luego agarró su bolsa y se detuvo frente a la puerta cabizbaja.

Jane la observaba aún sentado en el sofá, sentía un profundo vacío en su cuerpo, explicable por el hecho de haberla tenido segundos atrás entre sus brazos, sólo suya por unos instantes. Deseó absurdamente que se quedara, que regresara a esa mesa, que se enclavara en medio de sus piernas y que se alojara sin límites en su boca.

_Give me one more time around_

_Give me one more chance to see_

_Give me everything you are_

_Give me one more chance to be… (near You)_

Pero ella no giró a verlo en ningún momento, estuvo frente a esa puerta unos segundos más, librando esa lucha interna contra sus emociones, obligando a su pecho a calmarse y a su respiración a volver a su ritmo normal. La vio cerrar sus ojos, llenar sus pulmones de aire por un momento, exhalar y abrir la puerta.

- Hola –escuchó la voz del extraño-, wow ¡estás preciosa!

- Gracias –respondió educadamente-.

- ¿Lista?

Y entonces la vio asentir en silencio, apagar las luces y abandonar el lugar; dejándolo solo con sus demonios y con sus inmensurables ganas de ella.

Lisbon aún sentía sus labios hinchados por Jane, tenía la sensación de que el beso se le había instalado en sus glándulas gustativas. Intentaba no ser una compañía de mierda para su acompañante, él no lo merecía; pero por más que quisiera, su cuerpo se había convertido en una masa sonámbula, porque sus pensamientos y sentimientos se habían quedado en su casa junto a Jane.

Fueron las tres horas más lentas que recuerda. Al llegar a casa, le pareció estúpida su desilusión al ver que Jane no estaba a su regreso. Miró el lugar, permanecía exactamente como lo había dejado, el alhajero, la botella sin tapar, el vaso aún con rastros del licor…, pero ahora el sofá estaba vacío. Lisbon se quitó los tacones, tomó la botella y volvió a llenar el vaso de Jane, se tomó todo el trago en segundos.

- Creo que ahora si podremos brindar juntos.

- ¡Maldición Jane! –la voz desde las escaleras casi la mata del susto- ¿Qué demonios haces aún aquí?

- Dejaste a media nuestra conversación cuando te fuiste –le dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella-.

- No hablábamos precisamente.

- Lo sé.

Se miraron en silencio, hablándose de deseo con los ojos. Lisbon no necesitó escuchar nada más; a quién quería engañar, todo el mundo cuestionaba su pasión por él, todos le decían que merecía algo mejor; incluso ella misma intentó convencerse de ello; pero qué sabe la gente sobre lo que ella se merece, sobre lo que ella necesita; nadie puede entender lo que Jane le hace sentir, ni siquiera ella puede explicar la forma en que arde cuando está a su lado. Se siente viva, capaz de hacer todo.

Así que aras de esa valentía, camina rápidamente hacia él y lo abraza con desespero, para luego comenzar a besarlo. Jane responde a su beso, abrazándola con fuerzas por la cintura y dejándose llevar por la pasión.

- ¿Por qué ahora? –Le pregunta ella extasiada-.

- Desde que te fuiste me estuve haciendo la misma pregunta.

Se habían besado incansablemente, Jane la había llevado consigo al sillón, y ahora la tenía sentada en sus piernas, él la abrazaba mientras ella apoyaba su rostro en su pecho. Fueron las primeras palabras que cruzaron, en un momento de lucidez que llegó entre beso y beso.

_Cause everything inside me looks like_

_Everything I hate_

_You are the hope I have for change_

_You are the only chance I'll take_

- Tal vez ahora es cuando más te necesito –intentó explicar Jane-, te necesito cerca de mi; saber que estás bien, saber que no te hará daño.

- ¿Por qué me querrá hacer daño?

Jane guardó silencio por un momento.

- Todos los recuerdos felices que aún conservo, aquellos que verdaderamente me importan, empiezan y terminan contigo.

Lisbon lo miró a los ojos, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para desplazar el nudo que se le formó en la garganta, así que simplemente lo abrazó.

_When I'm on fire_

_When you're near me_

_I'm on fire_

_When you speak_

_And I'm on fire_

_Burning at these mysteries_

_These mysteries_

- Su nombre es Ben –murmuró Lisbon al cabo de un rato-.

- ¿Mm?

- El hombre con quien salí. Es médico, lo conocí hace tres semanas.

- ¡Oh! ¿Médico? Interesante elección –Ella soltó una pequeña risa-.

- No empieces.

- Espera, ¿tres semanas? Eso fue cuando estuve encerrado en el ático, ¿cierto?

- Así es. Tuve que ir al hospital por lo de mi muñeca y él fue quien me atendió.

Jane la miró con la boca un tanto abierta.

- ¿No puedo dejarte sola una semana porque te buscas un novio?

- Mjm –respondió ella sonriendo

- Deberías seguir saliendo con él –comentó Jane luego de un rato-, mereces ser feliz.

Ella se incorporó para mirarlo de frente.

- Lo sé. Por eso elijo quedarme contigo.

Jane la miró con ilusión; tomó su cuello con ambas manos para besarla nuevamente. Sonreían como niños en medio de besos.

- Si –agregó ella-, soy masoquista.

_I'm standing on the edge of me_

_I'm standing on the edge of everything I've never been before._

_Ah you're the mystery_

_You're the mystery_

* * *

**A/N: **La canción se titula "On fire" y es de Switchfoot.


End file.
